Innocence
by A Abstract
Summary: AU, A 17 year old Yagami Raito is bored with life he wants excitment and a lover that wont keep him bored. If only he knew what was in store for him. L and Light yaoi don't like don't read, chapters will get longer.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**

* * *

Prologue:

As the young 17 year old male stepped out of the school into the hot afternoon sun his only thought as he exited the school gates was,

'_Finally, another boring day of school has ceased to torment my brilliant mind'_

Yes, the brilliant Raito yagami, a straight A model student was bored of school.

Raito had the looks of a sex god and could get any girl (or guy) he wanted, but nothing he did or no one he was with managed to capture his attention or hold a intelligent conversation with.

So that day as he was walking home his only wish was for someone to come into his life and capture his attention and attraction.

If only he knew what lay in store for him.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch 1:

"Hey! Aren't you Yagami Raito?"

Raito turned around to see a man looking around the age of 26 walking towards him. The man had shoulder-length black hair and wore a pressed business suit, he also seemed to be wearing thin black glasses.

"Hai that's me"

The man, having reached him, held his hand out for Raito to shake.

"I'm Teru Mikami"

Raito shook his hand and gave him a look that said _'And I care why?'_

"It's nice to meet you but how do you know me because I'm sure we have never met" Raito eyed the tall man suspiciously, he was very sure he had never seen this man before and was really hoping it wasn't another crazy fan boy or stalker.

"Oh you wouldn't know me I'm a new professor at your College I'm teaching Law, but I saw your grades and I was _very_ impressed" Mikami gave the young genius a smile that made the younger even more apprehensive. None the less he still gave the man a hesitant smile.

"Oh, look at the time I have to get home!" Raito said pretending to check his watch just wanting to get away from the strange man. He managed to get home in record time.


	3. Chapter 2

CH 2:

'_what is that man doing with _my_ Raito-kun?'_

The dark figure watched from the shadows with endless black eyes as a tall man with black hair approached _his_ human. But even though the figure was still apprehensive about that the main thing that concerned him was that older man's scent.

"strange he seems to smell like a...like a dog...yes that is strange and interesting he could be a threat, he is quite possibly a werewolf..." The man in shadows mused while continuing to watch the scene before him still keeping to the shadows and remaining unseen.

He could tell that the younger human was very hesitant around the older stranger and the dark figure couldn't help but be glad for that he didn't want his human being hurt.

But just then as the man smiled at the boy the figure was shocked to see his eyes flash a brief yellow, which _was not_ normal. But his human didn't seem to notice it.

' _Maybe it was my imagination...No I'm never wrong, I have to watch him and make sure not to let Raito-kun out of my sight'_

He watched as Raito took his hasty leave and continued to follow him as he did everyday.

When he made sure Raito was safe in his room doing homework he decided to just stay there and watch his innocent human which was his favourite thing to do.

Other than eat cake of course.

'_mmmmh cake...I like cake...and blood...and Raito...No I love Raito...Getting back to Raito looks like he's getting changed for bed...'_

As Raito got into bed and slowly fell asleep he didn't still notice the dark figure in his room inches away from his bed.

'_yes I suppose I really do love my Raito...'_


	4. Chapter 3

Cp 3: **Warning! Strong Yaoi scene!**

"_Ahhh!" Raito gasped as the figure above him licked his ear,_

"_Do you want this?" Raito nodded and scowled as he heard a chuckle._

_Before Raito could answer he felt a warm slick tongue run along his jaw agonizingly slow, before he could stop it a moan of pleasure escaped past his lips._

"_y-yes I want this!" Raito couldn't hold back the pleasure was too much,_

_He felt soft puffs of breaths across his face as the man above him spoke with his low exotic monotone that just made shivers run down Raito's spine in pleasure._

"_your going to have to do better than that" the voice said while slowly unbuttoning Raito's shirt as they lay on the bed, and grinding their clothed crotches together, making him gasp in pleasure._

_When he got the shirt open the figure looked at him and that's when he saw them._

_Black eyes, They were endless black eyes that looked as if they could suck your soul from your body, and Raito loved them even more he then let his eyes travel further upwards and he saw _very _pale skin that scretched across a thin attractive face. Raven-black hair stuck out in all different directions as if it had never met a brush before but it looked so soft._

_Before he could see much else the black-eyed man dipped his head to his chest and flicked his tongue over his left nipple causing a gasp to escape his lips, but then the tongue stopped and everything halted, then he spoke._

"_Are you really suuure?" the teasing tone in that sentence made Raito even more aroused, not trusting his voice he nodded quickly._

"_then you will have to beg" he could almost _hear_ the smile in the mans voice but he didn't care he needed release badly._

_Then that tantalising tongue flicked out and licked his nipple again_

"_Oh G-god please I need you! Please!"_

_Then the pink bud was engulfed by a hot mouth, it was so pleasurable it made Raito buck his hips and give a throaty moan._

_Then the moan was cut off buy something in his mouth, no, _Someone_in his mouth. It was one of the most passionate kisses he had ever had it was hot and steamy teeth and tongues clashed and the room was suddenly getting very hot. Then one of those spindly hands trailed down his chest and down his body then stopped at the waist band of Raito's jeans. Then the hand slipped into his pants. _

Then he was jostled out of his (pleasant) dream by his mother knocking on the door.


	5. Chapter 4

Ch 4:

Raito quickly sat up in bed and looked around the room to see what had caused the crash, but everything was in its proper place.

"FUCK!" Raito threw the covers off and realised he indeed had a 'problem'. He quickly sprinted to the shower making sure to check no one else was up and turned the shower on its coldest setting.

'_God dammit! This is the third time I've had a dream like that, who the fuck am I dreaming about?'_

As he made sure to wash his hair he couldn't help but think about how real the dream felt,

'_No! no more thinking about the dream! There is no way I would be dreaming about being dominated by a man!'_

After he cleaned all the suds off his body he turned the shower off. After he had dried off and gotten changed he went down to make some breakfast.

* * *

The weekend was uneventful and all too soon school came again in Monday, as Raito walked into the classroom he heard a group of loud girls talking about a new student or something.

Curiosity got the better of him and he sat at a table closest to them so he could hear what they were saying.

'_apparently the new student is a boy'_

'_really is he cute?'_

'_No someone said he was a total weirdo'_

'_damn too bad'_

Raito had heard enough and stopped listening when they started to talk about guys, he started to put his text books and everything he would need for the lesson onto the desk. Not that he would be listening he just needed to keep his image and that was it. He decided to let his mind wonder and looked out the window deep in thought.

As the bell rung and everybody went back to their seats they waited for the teacher to walk in, when the teacher walked in he greeted the class with a simple 'Ohio' and started to say that there was indeed a new student coming in.

As if on cue the door opened and in walked a man that would probably change Raito's life forever. Too bad Raito didn't know that.

The man was slouched over making him appear smaller and more child-like, but those eyes were anything but child-like. They were a deep obsidian colour and held a vast amount of knowledge that was carefully sealed away. Raito looked at the man's skin it was pale, _really _pale, but it was unscarred and unmarked. His raven-black hair was unruly and defied the laws of gravity by the way it stuck out everywhere. He wore a simple white long-sleeved shirt and baggy jeans that looked way too big on him.

'_wait… I'm sure I've seen him before…. HOLY SH-!...ok no it can't be him, it can't be the guy from my dreams! Can it? But I've never seen or met him before nor do I even know his name!'_

"would you like to introduce yourself to the class" the teacher announced breaking Raito out of his inner turmoil.

"my name? my name is Ryuuzaki" even his voice sounded like the one in his dreams,

"uh ok then would you please take a seat next to Raito" The teacher gestured to the seat next to Raito's right. Ryuuzaki paid no more attention to the teacher and headed towards his seat and sat down in it.

If you could call it _sitting_.

Raito couldn't help but stare, really he tried to look away but the man was just full of surprises, he was sitting in a crouched position balancing on the balls of his feet. He looked very animal-like.

Ryuuzaki didn't seem to notice Raito staring so Raito went back to staring out of the window.

* * *

To say L was excited was an understatement, he was ecstatic, He was actually going to be able to interact with his human. L had made the school put him in all the same classes as Raito so he could spend more time with Raito and maybe even talk to him, No he will _defiantly _talk to Raito and hopefully get him to trust him.

It seemed that by the way Raito had been staring at him that he had caught his attention, L looked over to the gorgeous boy in the seat next to him and his breath almost caught in his throat. Raito was looking out the window next to him and looked totally unfocused on the lesson but deep in thought, the sun was shining down into the boys hair and face, his hair looked so soft and his skin had a beautiful soft golden tan, his eyes were the highlight of his face they were a deep, beautiful caramel brown that held intelligence and beauty.

No wonder L fell for him, looking back to the first time L saw the teen could only make L smile.

He suddenly heard the bell signalling a break for lunch, time to go talk to Raito.

But as he saw the teacher ask Raito to stay behind class for a talk he really wished that he had something to take his frustration out on.


	6. Chapter 5

**Ch 5: **

Raito hadn't listened in class at all he could only think about the person in the seat next to him, he was sure that he had never seen the guy and if he had he wouldn't of had _dreams_ about him!

As the bell rung Raito started to back his books up he heard the teacher call his name, he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked towards the teacher's desk.

"ah Raito could I have a word with you?"

He hadn't done anything wrong had he? Did the teacher notice he wasn't listening in class? Never the less he answered.

"yes of course"

"well it's about that new student that sits next to you"

The student? Don't tell me I have to help him around and get him to catch up in class.

"Well anyway I would like you to help him around and help him to catch up in class"

Obviously he had to.

"ok sir I would be happy to, is that all?"

"yes that is all, have a nice lunch"

Great now he had to look after a most-likely social retard until he's settled in at school. At least he wouldn't be bored.

Raito walked out of the classroom in search for this 'Ryuuzaki' but he found out he didn't have to go far because as he walked to his right he collided right into him, sending them both to the floor. But unfortunately Ryuuzaki was heavier so his weight pushed Raito down and he ended up on top of Raito with his face buried in Raito's neck.

Not a good thing.

* * *

L was actually for once caught by surprise, he had just been walking in search for his human when they literally ran into each other. But that didn't bother L what did bother him though was that he had fallen on top of Raito in a very compromising position that he really had trouble controlling himself as it is already but he also had his face buried in Raito's neck!

This wasn't good.

He could smell the blood rushing underneath the skin and it was the most tantalizing blood he had ever smelt. He could feel the skin get hotter which obviously meant Raito was blushing but he wasn't paying attention to that he was trying hard not to let his fangs slip through his gums and bite Raito.

Luckily Raito had gained enough sense to push L off him.

As L fell onto his side and felt relief wash over him that his cover hadn't been blown he looked up towards Raito and nearly jumped the poor boys bones. Raito's hair was ruffled, his face was flushed and his breaths were coming out in pants.

He looked fuckable.

"What are you staring at?"

And there was that melodic voice that went with those pretty pink kissable lips.

"I apologise but you caught me off guard"

L loved to see Raito when he was angry he just looked so sexy but he didn't want Raito to engage a physical fight with him, he really didn't want to harm his Human.

"whatever anyway I have to show you around until your settled in"

This made L even more happy he would be able to spend a lot more time with Raito, L nodded and followed Raito out to the cafeteria where they would have lunch.

* * *

That was embarrassing luckily no one saw that as they headed over to a table that was in a far corner he looked back towards Ryuuzaki and noticed that those obsidian eyes were watching him and analysing him. If that didn't make you uncomfortable he didn't know what did.

He watched as Ryuuzaki sat down in the chair in his crouched position and Raito did the same but in a normal sitting position, He put his hand in his bag in search for his apple and when he found it he took a bite into it.

He loved apples they were sweet and tangy. But before he could take another bite he heard a loud screech that sounded oddly like 'Raitooo!'

But he couldn't delve on the fact anymore because he was glomped out of his chair by none other than his number 1 crazy fan girl, Misa.

Somebody save me.

* * *

L could only watch as his Raito was tackled to the ground by an abnormally bubbly blond girl.

No wait her blood smelt different.

As he watched her pounce on _his_ Raito he couldn't help but feel a sense of possessiveness, who was she and why did she think she had any right in touching _his_ human like that?

So he did what he thought would get the funny smelling blond away, but when he came closer to her he realised just what she was, she was a werewolf.

Not good she obviously wanted Raito as a mate.

He looked at Raito who was struggling to get the girl off, L walked up behind the girl and leaned down into her personal bubble so that she could smell him and let her know that there was a possessive vampire behind her , he gave a growl that only she could hear for good measure.

The reaction he got was strange for some reason.

The blond girl span around and slapped L across the face making sure it left a good mark.

This made him _really_ angry.

Vampires and Werewolves were natural enemies so he had a right to attack back but he knew if he did he would mess everything up so he settled for a feral growl that would show his enlarged canines that came out sensing a fight.

But he didn't want everyone seeing them so only the girl could see them.

"Who are you freak?" God the girl sounded more like a witch than a werewolf,

"Misa this is Ryuuzaki he's a friend of mine!" Ah finally the most desired male in the world spoke up, wait he said friend best to play along.

"yes I am Raito's friend and I am not a freak, Miss wolf"

But he couldn't help himself there.

"why would Raito want to hang out with someone like you, Ryuu-vamp?"

Now that wasn't fair.

"ok I admit I have no clue what you guys are talking about but please refrain from fighting over me, Misa you do this to every friend of mine please cut it out"

'_And he speaks up again, It looks like I have some competition now. Wait that smell. Oh great more competition here comes that 'Mikami' guy. They don't get that Raito is _mine!'


	7. Chapter 6

Ch 6:

Just when he thought his day couldn't get any worse it did, just as Raito thought his free from that blond Bimbo he saw tall, dark and incredibly annoying walk over to them.

Of course it was Teru Mikami,

"students I hope nothing is going on here" He said in a warning tone.

"of course not Mikami-sensei" ah yes, Suck-up is another thing to add to Misa's annoying List

Wait did that tone sound _too _sweet and _threatening_?

These people were insane!

Snapping Raito out of his inner freak-out session, Ryuuzaki stood up and announced very Bluntly, and I say _very bluntly_ to Misa.

"go away you are annoying"

Well that was…bold…..

If you could call it that.

Misa's face was a mix between Shock, anger and disbelief, it was pretty damn funny. But Raito didn't get far in his musings before Misa _blew_ it.

All Raito could do was block his ears but really he just wanted to either melt into the ground or run away.

* * *

Ok maybe L shouldn't of really done that without knowing the consequences but the girl was annoying him so if he got arrested for causing peoples ears to bleed and go deaf, he had a good argument.

Ok maybe he didn't.

But if this girl didn't shut up he was sure that the world would split.

"YOU FREAK! HOW COULD YOU SAY _THAT_ TO MISA? I'M GOING TO _KILL _YOU!" Misa's face looked like a massive tomato by this point.

"Misa! Quite down!" Mikami tried but obviously failed as the girl continued to scream about something L wasn't really bothered paying attention to.

Now everyone was staring at them some were laughing others were just drop-dead scared. L didn't blame them.

"MISAAA! PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!" That was loud.

Looking at the source of the loud (and incredibly sexy) voice L was very tempted again to take his human away from the school right that second and make him his. Or the Genitors closet would do.

Too bad he couldn't.

L could tell by the way Raito's blood was pumping hard and fast (that sounded wrong…) that his human was very angry. A sight that L found very hard to resist.

Misa immediately shut up and looked at Raito with puppy dog eye while claiming that it was Ryuu-vamp's fault.

Great he had a nick-name.

"I don't see how it is his fault, yea he did tell you to go away but you didn't have to react like that, and what's with that nickname?"

Misa gave Raito the puppy dog eyes but when they proved have no effect on Raito she pouted and crossed her arms over her large chest.

"Well Ryuuzaki is a va-!" Misa's mouth was swiftly enclosed by a hand over it stoping her from uttering another word that could of given away his secret.

"Misa I suggest you don't carry out with that insult unless you want yourself a detention" Mikami made himself known to the world who had forgotten he was there.

L looked up to Mikami and gave him a small nod of thanks in which he returned stiffly. The bell suddenly rung signalling the end of break.

"head to class Raito and….Ryuuzaki, I will take care of Misa"

L couldn't help but wonder what that meant as he walked with Raito to sport.

* * *

**AN: Sorry guys I know it's not that long, but school's getting busy and sorry I havn't updated in a while, next chapter I'll do a big one for ya**

**Oh yea I know I should of said this in the first chap but I don't own Death Note or any of it's charactes. I might put in Beyond later in if you guys want.**

**Abstract Signing out**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ch 7:**

The gym was quite big when you looked at it but L not only looked at it but he _smelt_ it, and it _stank_.

It stank of sweat and blood, as the teacher announced to get changed into gym clothes L decided take a look around. Not like he had any gym clothes anyway.

The gym was an average gym with sports equipment and doors, one leading to the outside, on leading back into the halls and one leading to the women's change rooms and one to the men's. Which he was standing right next to.

L saw a few boys came out of the change room but none were Raito,

That one was too skinny, that one's too fat, that one's too ugly and that one is Shirtless… oh wait that's Raito.

'…_wait…..shirtless?'_

If L was prone to nosebleeds he would of defiantly had one at that moment because, yes, Raito was shirtless and was walking over to him in all his half-naked glory.

"Ok I've talked to the coach and he says that you can play in those clothes but you're on the shirts(1) team"

All L could do was nod, because really, when your standing in front of someone with the looks of Raito and they have _no_ shirt on you really can't do much else.

"and stop staring at my chest"

* * *

Raito could feel his right eye twitching, Ryuuzaki really was testing his patience.

Yes Raito knew he was sexy but he still felt uncomfortable with Ryuuzaki staring at his chest like he was a piece of meat.

"Yagami, new guy! Get your asses to the court and play"

With that Ryuuzaki was snapped out of his perverted thoughts and walked over to the court with a unnerved Raito following behind .

"alright kids! We are gonna be playin indoor soccer, if you have any concerns suck it and keep 'em to yourself!"

Is this guy really a teacher?

Before Raito knew it a ball was already flying towards him, he really didn't think before doing this but he really wished he thought better on what he did.

Right back to explaining on what he did.

He did a high-kick and not one of those really cool soccer kicks (wait what?) but a _very feminine_ dance move kick. Damn Sayu and her love to make her brother practice dancing with her! (are you getting this cause I sure aint)

As he watched the ball in embarrassment he really hoped that he got a goal, but of course that would be ridiculous! Considering how far away he was from the g- HOLY SHIT HE GOT A GOAL!

He looked around at the stunned faces of everyone he noticed one un-stunned face,

Of course it was Ryuuzaki's….

Was that guy ever fazed by anything?

Wait is that a look of amusement on his face? That's a first….. whoa wait why is he coming over here? You can stay right over there mister! No don't look at me like that! Oh shit what's he doing leaning in?

"very nice high-kick Raito-kun, though it is to be expected of you" and cue cute blush!

Wait what the hell did that mean? Don't you smirk at me! Wait come back don't walk off!

"thanks a lot Sayu" Sarcasm was lovely in these kind of situations….

* * *

To be truthful, L was impressed.

And not a lot impressed L.

But here he was staring amused at his Raito after doing a dance move a male should never be able to do, of course L had seen his human and sister practising together but he never knew Raito was _that_ flexible.

Oh now that gave him some thoughts that sent his mind in the gutter and down the pipe.

Great this made his desire harder to control, Let's see if he can embarrass his Raito-kun.

As L started to walk over he couldn't help but read some of Raito's thoughts (yes he can do that)

'_whoa wait why is he coming over here? You can stay right over there mister!'_

His amusement increased ten-fold, Kami his human did have some strange thoughts.

As he reached Raito and leant in he felt his gums throb, damn Raito's sent was so proactive, he needed to feed tonight.

"very nice high-kick Raito-kun, though it is to be expected of you"

He could practically feel the blush on his face and he when he looked back at Raito's face he was right, there was a cute rose tint to Raito's cheeks. He vaguely heard Raito mutter something like "thanks a lot Sayu"

How cute.

The rest of the day was uneventful, He had the rest of his classes with Raito and still had his mind in the gutter which prevented him from learning stuff he already knew.

As the bell rang he turned to his left to ask Raito something only to notice Raito had already left.

Wow, for a human he's fast.

L walked out of the classroom and down the hallways looking for Raito but all he found were humans chatting and some even doing things that really should have been kept in a room somewhere no one can witness it.

when the student started to file out and he saw that Raito must have already gone home.

With a pout on his face L walked out of the school back to his place.

Which really looked like a rundown apartment

He thought that it would have been cooler to have an old mansion, but who lives in them anymore.

Oh right, how could he forget….

Rodger and The 'gang' as he liked to call them, two of the were in the mafia after all, they lived in Wammy's house.

Yea that belonged in a horror movie.

As he unlocked the door to his not-so-humble abode he tried to will down his hunger,

He could smell the blood from other humans and he could hear their pulses beating rapidly.

No, he needed to calm down.

He quickly walked into his apartment and grabbed a cloth, a coat and a bottle of Vodka.

He wrapped the cloth around his mouth and over his nose (like a cowboy! XD) And put the long coat on with the vodka bottle in the pocket.

Yes this should do.

He was all set to hunt.

He quickly exited the apartment and seeing as it was approximately 9:48pm there weren't many people on the streets which was better, he didn't want to be seen yet. He decided to head around a few bars where a few drunks were hanging around, They were such easy prey so unsuspecting and couldn't run.

Though he really would of preferred his Raito's blood but not yet, no not yet he had to gain Raito's trust first. Yes, then he can do whatever he wanted to his human.

'_I can't wait till Raito is mine'_

**(AN: was gonna end it here but aren't you lucky I didn't)**

* * *

Said Student was at home studying like the perfect teenager he was,

That was until he got a phone call.

Getting up to look at his ringing mobile he picked it up and looked at the number displayed on the screen.

Recognising the number a smirk slowly slid it's way on his face.

In a swift move he answered the phone and put it to his ear,

("this is Raito talking" _'this is the person on the phone talking'_)

"hey, not often you call me"

'_yea, yea don't get too excited'_

"I'm jumping with joy"

'_I'm glad now wanna be a bad boy and come to a club with me?'_

"Hmmm….Bad boy you say?"

'_yea, or is he too scared of mummy and daddy finding out?'_ The caller said in a mocking tone, though he already knew Raito's answer.

"are you kidding of course I'll go to the club with you when have I ever disagreed to a proposition like that?"

'_sweet get into your gear and meet me at the curb around 10, got it?'_

"sweet see you then Matt"


	9. Chapter 8

**Ch 8:**

Not much could beat the feeling of drinking from your prey,

Wait….yes there was.

Drinking from Raito could beat drinking from some drunk Random, or drinking from Raito while he was having s-WHOA! Let's not go there, don't want the mind down the gutter do we?

Of course not.

Back to the matter at hand, L was currently outside a bar drinking from some random guy who was drunk and smelled like crap.

So now L felt like crap.

He let the man drop to the ground half drained of blood not really caring at this moment, he had done this enough times to know that once they're in this state they don't feel a thing. Grabbing out the cloth from his pocket where he had put it after taking it off he spat on it, using the saliva on the cloth he cleansed the wounds on the man's neck while also healing them.

When he was finished with that he quickly wiped away any blood that was spilt. He put the cloth away and grabbed the bottle of Vodka out of his coat (how much shit does he have in there?) , he propped the man up against the wall and opened the lid on the bottle and carefully poured the liquid down into the man's mouth. When half of the liquid was consumed he placed the bottle into the man's hand.

There now it looked like the guy had just passed out from Excess intake of Alcohol.

God he loved to be smart.

He stood up examining his work. Yes this will do nicely, But as he turned around he wished that he had chosen a better place to kill.

Because right there Right in front of him was someone he really wished hadn't seen him there.

As L looked into those wide not-so-innocent eyes he really wished he was anywhere but here,

"Ry-Ryuukzaki?"

Oh now he was fucked up.

* * *

Looking one last time at his watch Raito waited for Matt to come.

"where is that guy? I swear if he's late again I won't come anymore, it's a pain getting out from the house"Raito had been sneaking out of the house and going with Matt ever since he was 16,

Now here he was _again_ sneaking out he had told himself many times not to but really it was too fun to give up. Tonight he was going to a club that he and Matt liked to go regularly and he was dressed in the appropriate attire.

He had a black tight fitting t-shirt that clung to his torso nicely, black leather pants (they were always a pain to put on) with chains and buckles hanging off them, For shoes he wore big black combat boots with more chains on them, as a jacket, 'cause it was cold, it was a black leather jacket. What summed up his sexy bad-boy look was his piercings, **(does anyone want me to draw this? 'cause I so can)**

Yes he did say piercings, another thing that happened when he was with Matt, he hid them from his parents and only wore them when he was going out with Matt and his friends. He had one piercing on his lip, three on each ear, on his right ear he had two at the bottom and one at the top and on his left ear he had two at the top and one at the bottom.

What's next a tattoo? Probably.

Ah here he comes, riding down in his sleek Jaguar (love those cars).

Raito watched with amusement as he watched the car do wheelies and donuts before stopping in front of him, he walked up to the car as the tinted window slid down.

"sup Light-o hope you didn't mind waiting"

Opening the door and getting in he sat in the plush leather seat,

"we going to the same place? And what have I said about calling me that"

"nah, and I'm American what do you expect"

Now this Surprised Raito, not the American comment, but the fact that they were going to a different club. Where were they going then? He voiced his question to Matt and only got a half assed answer of "you'll see"

He really hated surprises.

So with a sigh he sat back in the seat and watched the scenery pass.

* * *

_Because right there Right in front of him was someone he really wished hadn't seen him there._

_As L looked into those wide not-so-innocent eyes he really wished he was anywhere but here,_

"_Ry-Ryuukzaki?"_

_Oh now he was fucked up._

"Ryuuzaki? Wha-?"

"Mello, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at Wammy's"

"forget that I just saw you kill someone for the first time!" Ah yes that was right Mello had been dyeing to see how L kills his prey.

"quiet down Mello! What are you doing here?" Mello was supposed to be back at his Mafia base doing whatever the mafia do….

"Fuck that I just came down to the club to clear my mind, never thought I'd see you hear though"

"yes, well I'm leaving now good bye"

As he walked past Mello he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. "hey, whoa where do you think you're going?" _'I was hoping home, or maybe to watch Raito'_

But of course that wasn't going to happen because Mello was already leading him towards the club. When Mello had made up his mind there was no way of changing it.

Well might as well enjoy the night.

Little did he know that he would _really_ enjoy the night.

* * *

Well this was new, the place that is…

"Matt this has probably got to be one of the most skankiest and seediest clubs you have brought me to"

Matt really wanted him to get laid didn't he? Well he'll probably get _raped_ out here.

But Matt gave him no time to escape because he had already dragged him inside and pass the bouncer. When they stopped he had a chance to look around and really it was a skanky and seedy place, but he wasn't allowed much more time to look around because Matt had was dragging him across the dance floor probably looking for someone. As he was dragged this way and that way through the mass of sweaty and dancing bodies he felt a few pinches and gropes to his ass which he was used to.

Matt must had finally found the person because he was yanked out of the crowd and into an area where there were lesser people.

"Hey Marsh-Mello! How's it goin?" Ah yes Raito remembered Mello apparently he and Matt were very close but he was unsure of how 'close' they were.

"sup Matty I see ya brought Raito, hey Raito, Well I also have a special guess, look who I found. Say hey Ryuuzaki"

But Ryuuzaki wasn't listening he was staring at Raito and his state of dress, while Raito really had no clue on what was going on, _again_.

* * *

**Poor Raito always the clueless one XD.**

**Kay that's it for now and really do you guys want me to draw a Raito like that? Anyway I'm running out of ideas so if anyone has any don't be afraid to tell me really 'cause I need them.**

**How about this if I get some reviews and maybe some Ideas I'll add extra Yaoi and some MattxMello or MelloxMatt whichever one you want but I might not cause I don't know if you guys want some of that paring also if I do add it I might need some help cause I've never written about them.**

**Abstract Signing out.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ch 9:**

L's POV

"Hey Light, what are you doing here?" God that sounded awkward I really am socially retarted.

L watched as Raitot's face morphed into a mix of emotions from confusion, amusement, anger and finally settling on a face L could only describe as 'WTF?'.

Yes it was one of those faces.

Yes just concentrate on the face, then the body wouldn't look so delicious.

"uhh, I came with Matt...who it seems you are already acquainted with..." Raito glanced at Matt, his eyes pleading for an explanation.

"Ok well it seems you know Ryuuzaki already, and it seems we are all acquainted, Let's enjoy ourselves!" Well at least Mello had found his voice.

But 'enjoying ourselves' normally means drinking, getting drunk and waking up in a strangers bed the next morning….

That is _not_ going to happen with _his_ Raito.

L was going to stay by his side the whooole night….

Now where did they run off to?...

* * *

God he loved going to skanky clubs, the crappy music and suspicious people just made him feel like a normal teenager again, not some smart, straight A student.

Gulping up the drink Mello ordered for him, whatever the hell it was, he watched as Mello and Matt made a fool of themselves dancing and Laughing. At least they were having fun, and they weren't even drunk yet.

Raito was too busy watching his friends that he didn't notice Ryuuzaki walking up to him, but he noticed when he sat down. God who couldn't notice him with the sitting position he was in.

Raito turned to look at Ryuuzaki and couldn't help but notice the uncomfortable look on the strange man's face.

"You obviously don't seems very comfortable in this kind of environment…" It was a start, after all Raito hadn't really had a proper conversation with his 'friend', he really didn't know much about Ryuuzaki so he was hoping he might get to know him better.

"No I don't get to socialize with other people often and this kind of environment is totally new to me" So it looks like Mello probably _dragged_ Ryuuzaki here, he obviously wasn't here by choice.

"I'll get you a drink it'll help loosen you up…" after saying that he really wished he hadn't, Raito didn't regret being nice to Ryuuzaki, he was a nice person when you got to know him. But after he said that those deep obsidian eyes were putting him under so much scrutiny that he felt uncomfortable.

_Obsidian like in the dream._

Now that he thought about it more the man in the dream did seem way _too_ much like Ryuuzaki, even the voice was the same, but he was having those dreams way before he even met him.

"why are you being so kind to me? In school you seemed really cold towards me" the baritone voice knocked him out of his thoughts, and he actually had to think about the question.

Well Ryuuzaki was nice and hadn't really done anything to him that would make him angry, a few things that made him embarrassed but not angry or cold towards the eccentric male. In fact Ryuuzaki was quite enjoyable to be around, he could hold a intelligent conversation with Raito and he wasn't one of those creepy fan boys, so really he was fine with Ryuuzaki.

"well…you're my friend and I enjoy your company, you're not stupid like some other people and you're a nice person I suppose and I apologise if it seemed I disliked you in school….though you can be a bastard sometimes…"

Looking at Ryuuzaki in surprise at the sound of some chocked sounds he realised the other man was _laughing. _First it started with small chuckles then it developed into full out laughing.

He looked so…human when he laughed and it sounded wonderful, Raito couldn't help but smile.

"You're not afraid to speak your mind are you?" at that statement Raito couldn't help but chuckle. 'cause dam it was true.

"yea I suppose, so how about that drink?"

"Couldn't hurt to have one night of fun I guess"

With a wide grin Raito ordered some drinks for the two of them.

* * *

Mello's POV

Watching Matt being swarmed by hot girls really wasn't easy for Mello, 'cause bloody fucking hell he like Matt…._a lot_…..more than a friend….

Yea…

He watched as one got too close to Matt's behind than he Liked, Matt's ass was his. He looked around trying to distract himself from the scene next to him.

He saw L and Raito sitting at a table they seemed to be…_laughing?_

What the fuck? since when did those to even _smile?_

Well it seems they were made for each other if they could make one another smile let alone laugh so care freely. Mello watched as Raito ordered some drinks for them, he and Matt always enjoy drinking together. Looking over to where Matt was with this girl in a really slutty leather dress, he wanted to know what she had that he didn't.

Like, yea she had breast and all the other female organs but she was blond and blue eyed like him, she wore leather like him and they were relatively the same height; So what was the difference?

Oh yea she was a _girl_.

Wait…was that girl giving Matt chocolate? But Matt didn't eat chocolate, why did he accept it?

Mello decided he didn't want to know and looked towards the DJ that really was pretty normal, just like the club. It was your average night club, like the ones you see in the movies…where people get raped….yea that was the type of club they were in.

Why did Matt choose here of all places?

Oh yea all the slutty _whores_.

Mello was brought back to the real world by a tap on the shoulder, he turned his head ready to tell the person to fuck off but realised it was Matt.

"Hey this chick gave me this chocolate bar so I thought you might like it, cause yea ya' know I don't eat chocolate all that much…"

"uhh thanks….did you like the chick?" really he couldn't help but ask, he was hopping the answer he got was a no.

"well she was freaking hot and all but…..I already like someone else…." At this Mello's heart, or what little of it was left, shattered into tiny little pieces. Matt walked away telling him to enjoy himself and Mello felt like leaving the club but really he couldn't, God knows what could happen so he went down and sat with Raito and L who seemed to have gotten themselves pissed (That means drunk) as hell.

* * *

Putting down his 5th drink L looked at Raito who was on his 7th and seemed to be doing quite well with resisting the alcohol, but L really wouldn't mind Raito getting drunk, it could be used for his advantage.

"Yo Ryuuzaki isn' that Misa talkin' to Matty?" Ok maybe Raito was a little drunk, Looking towards where Raito was gesturing to, he realised it was indeed Misa chatting to Matt but it seemed she didn't realise him and Raito were in the club as well; And dear God he hoped she didn't.

"ha! Yea, God that bitch is one annoying skank, eh?" Ok yea he was pretty drunk too and judging by the way they were laughing like maniacs they weren't going to be sober for a little while.

L looked at down at his leg as he felt something rest on his bent up knee, what he saw was a well-manicured tan coloured hand; his eyes followed the hand up the arm to the owners face.

"what's wrong my Raito-kun?" that question emitted a cute chuckle from the teenager,

"I like the sound of you saying that" L couldn't help it the way Raito purred that out with a sexy smirk was way too much for him. He leant in next to Raito's ear and with a smirk all he said was,

"well you're gonna like this" he then nipped the shell of Raito's ear and moved towards those red lips before smashing their lips together, his tongue glided over Raito's closed lips but with very little encouragement they parted for him to plunge his tongue in causing the beautiful boy to gasp in pleasure. Bringing his hand to the back of Raito's head and threaded his fingers through the brown locks, when he had mapped out the boy's mouth with his tongue he pulled on his hair, causing Raito's head to pull back, so he could reach in father for a better taste.

Dear God the boy tasted amazing.

Raito started to respond their tongues gliding against each other fighting for dominance, it was like an electric dance of pleasure, in the end it was Raito who broke the kiss thus losing the fight.

After all Vampire could hold their breaths for a while.

"Ryuuzaki….wha…?" Looking at Raito's pretty flushed face and him panting in pleasure was all too much for L, And damn Raito's attire really just sealed the deal it was just made for Raito to compliment that great body he had.

He went for the lips again but more slowly but was stopped by Raito putting a finger on his lips.

"Ryuuzaki I know your drunk but I'm starting to sober up and we're friends, kissing isn't right"

Wait he was sobering up already? Now that he thought about it so was he. How long exactly had they been kissing?

But L obviously wasn't sober enough so he couldn't be held accountable for the next thing he said.

And he really wished he didn't say it, he really did.

"Raito I'm a vampire and you're my human mate"

Well he was good at putting it bluntly.

* * *

Mello looked at the chocolate suspiciously, really there was nothing suspicious looking with it, it was just a normal looking Cadbury Chocolate.

Oh well there's no point in waiting good chocolate, so without further ado he ripped open the wrapper and bit down harshly on the poor bar of chocolate. From where he was sitting he could see Matt being flocked by a bunch of annoying sluts asking for his number, or a date, or just a one night stand. Mello normally had heaps of girls and guys chasing after him as well but when he was in a crap mood everyone knew to just stay away from him, like now.

Mello really liked Matt but he didn't know what Matt thought of gay, no Mello wasn't gay he liked chicks too, so was he Bisexual? He needed to know because today he wanted to tell Matt his feelings no matter what.

But what if he rejects me? What if we're never friends again? No, Mello never worries about petty things like this! He just hopped it goes well when he tells Matt.

Already half way done with the chocolate he started to realise the taste of it, it didn't taste bad, in fact it tasted _good_ but there was still a strange under-taste to it which was quite strange because he had never experienced this kind of taste with chocolate; And he had had nearly every kind of chocolate. Mello was brought out of his musings when Matt came and sat down next to him.

Well it seemed that it was now or never to find out some answers,

"Hey Matt what do you think about gay people?" Well that seemed a bit too out of the blue and suspicious but Mello was not great at social interactions.

"well I have nothing against them but I don't like them flaming in my face and forcing their sexuality on me" Well that wasn't a bad response but it was still slightly discouraging because Matt was practically saying that he was fine with gays as long as they don't bother him.

Well that was crappy news for Mello, but Mello wasn't gay, he was more bisexual or he didn't really bother about his sexuality.

"Mello why are you asking? Is there something wrong?" Mello couldn't help but feel touched by the concern behind those deep green eyes (the goggles are on his head), it was now or never to tell him and find out what the answer and reaction would be.

So with a deep breath he looked Matt in the eyes and told him

"Matt….I like you…_a lot_…More than a friend"

The look on Matts face was unexplainable.

* * *

**Hey guys I'm so sorry for the long update! TT^TT trust me I feel terrible! But I did a longer chapter and now in the next chapter that's when shit hits the fan! XD**

**And yes I did do some LxLight Yaoi for you guys and maybe some Matt and Mello or should Matt just tell Mello to piss off and then goes to a chick. It's up to you! (though that probably won't happen anyway)**

**Anyone got any ideas to make it even more epic? Anyway Remember that chocolate guys 'cause thanks to Angelinthenightthief I got some ideas with the chocolate and yea it was Misa that was talkin to Matt and that gave him the chocolate….**

**I wonder what she's up to…..No really I do.**

**Anyway that's it for now**

**Abstract Signing out**


End file.
